Snail Trail
by babewivbrains
Summary: Everybody has a weakness, he knows hers and how to use it. Jemily


_This just randomly popped into my head so I thought I would write it up and then I will start on another chapter for Love Always Wins. :)_

_So I hope you enjoy it. :)_

-x-

"Do I have to go?" I asked Miley as she tossed clothes out of my closet towards me.

"Yes. This is your best friend's boyfriend's birthday." Miley said picking up a dress and holding it out.

"True but it's also my ex-boyfriends brothers' birthday." Emily said crossing my arms. Joe and I dated for a year and for that whole year we were on again, off again, on again. We were currently off.

"Please," she said giving me puppy dog eyes, "do it for me, do it for Nick."

"Fine," I said grabbing the dress she was holding, "but if I have to talk to him I am kicking you."

"Thank you Emily, love you." She smiled walking out the room so I could change.

-x-

We were walking towards the hall where Nick was having his party when I saw Joe's car parked outside.

"God he's here." I moaned walking past.

"Em don't worry about it, he won't talk to you and you won't talk to him. It will be all good."

"You better hope so." I said laughing slightly as we walked in.

"Hey Miley," Nick said walking up to us and giving Miley kiss, "and Emily you made it." He said giving me a quick hug.

He glanced behind him towards Joe and then looked nervously back at me.

"Don't worry about it, he can't bother me tonight." I saw Joe making his way over to us so I spun around on my heels and walked towards the bar.

"Vodka and lemonade please." I said to the bartender.

"Okay £2.00 please." I was about to pay when a blonde guy came up to me.

"Don't worry about it I got it." He said smiling at me then paying the bartender.

"Thanks. So you got a name?" I smiled taking a sip out of my drink.

"Lucas, yourself?" He asked.

"Emily, so..." I was cut off short by Joe coming up to me and putting his arm around me.

"Hey Em who's this guy?"

"Hey I'm Lucas and you are?"

"I'm Joe, her boyfriend." He said pulling me closer to him. What the hell was he playing at?

"Okay well I'll see you later Em." Lucas said walking away.

"We look forward to it." Joe said smirking.

"Joe what the hell is you're problem?" I asked removing his arm from me.

"My problem what's yours? I leave you alone for three days and you try and get someone else."

"Joe I am a free girl if I want someone else I can have someone else."

"No you can't, you're my girl."

"Wow possessive much? You broke it off so you can't tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Well, maybe I made a mistake." He said brushing my hair out of my face.

"A mistake you have made one too many times." I said slapping his hand and walking away.

"You'll be back with me by the end of the night." He called after me. How did I ever find this guy attractive?

-x-

"Come on Em it's time to eat." Miley said taking my arm and leading me to a chair.

I sat down and looked next to me. Joe, great.

"Hey gorgeous." He said smirking at me.

"Hello Joe." I said turning away from him.

We had sat in silence for about five minutes when suddenly Joe started stretching in his chair. He then used his hand to lift up his shirt slightly so I could see the bottom of his stomach. I knew what he was doing.

"It's not gonna work Joe." I said crossing my arms.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." He said innocently leaning back in his chair. I let my eyes lower until I saw it, the little tuft of hair from his belly button to his jeans, his snail trail. It was my one weakness, he knew it but I wouldn't let this work on me.

I looked towards Miley hoping she could distract me but she was too busy talking to Nick to notice my need for her help.

Joe took my hand and then looked into my eyes.

"Come on Em we're so good together why won't you just let us happen again?" He kissed my hand and then lowered my hand until it was almost touching his snail trail.

I snatched my hand back.

"We were good together but that's in the past okay?" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine have it your way." He said leaning back in his chair so I could still see it and I couldn't stop looking at it. God I love it.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." I said throwing my napkin down on the table and walking away.

-x-

I was waiting in the bathroom when Joe walked in smirking.

"What can I help you with Emily?"

"Oh shut up Joe." I said before I practically ran at him and pinned him against the wall.

We began to kiss passionately and Joe picked me up and moved me over to the counter. I put my hand against his crouch and began to rub it when suddenly the door burst open.

"Oh hey guys sorry." Nick said before walking out again.

We both began laughing.

"This probably wasn't the best place to do that." He said helping me down off the counter.

"Yeah." I said walking towards the door.

"I'm coming back to yours after this right?"

"Yeah course you are." I smirked and walked out holding his hand.

"I told you I would get you back with me."

"Well you cheated, you know I can't resist that." I whined.

"You're an odd girl Em."

"Well everyone has a weakness, that just happens to be mine."

"You're my weakness Em." Joe said giving me a kiss before we walked back over to the table and I smiled and followed him.

-x-

_I know it's really short but I hope you liked it anyway :)_

_Please review :)_


End file.
